2nd Gen
by Eris Vendetta
Summary: A new wave of generation arrive to participate in the Hunter's exam where the children of Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio takes to find their path in life and fulfill their dreams. One shot.


**2nd Gen**

 **Written by: erisvendetta**

 **Disclaimer: This is not mine. Never was, never will. This belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, I just write fanfics of his genius creations.**

 **xXx**

From the dreamless dark void, slowly she opened her sapphire eyes and stared at the cold concrete that was greenish and murky of the moss that had grown on that floor, welcoming her in her wake. The unfathomable smell of pungent sewer water was faint, obviously since the place where she was, was located deep underground. She'd bet that this place was an old warehouse used during the wars hundreds of years ago. She batted her thickly eyelashed eyelids and rose her vision while swiping her silvery white bangs aside towards the small group consisting of 5 people that were either talking to each other, roaming around in boredom or was leaning against the wall with arms crossed over their chests just like she was earlier. A bored yawn escaped her lips as she straightened up and away from the thinly moss covered wall, tears pooling in her eyes.

She was bored. Really bored.

And here she thought that taking the Hunter's exam was fun.

Well, that was according to her father, and godfather. They both had said that when they were just as her age, way back then, taking that exam was a point where their lives had changed completely. Which she and Don had questioned with skepticism, although she was the skeptic one, Don was just too thrilled after hearing the adventures of their fathers together.

Her head jerked up at the thought.

Don. Where was he? By her theory, the spiky head was supposed to be here, even if she was the first one to arrive, he should have followed her. A smug but triumphant smile slowly etched on her face.

'I won the bet.' she thought with triumph and amusement. But before could she start celebrating, a certain holler from a familiar voice had erupted from the entrance that led to that underground place, catching the attention of everyone in that massive room.

"Vallura!" she knew that voice. Practically knew it by heart since she grew up hearing that voice every single day of her twelve years of existence. Her heart had stopped a beat and had doubled up it's pace the moment next after hearing Don holler her name. From the door, a few meters away, a young boy of thirteen with spiky greenish black hair was practically running towards her direction, his green open jacket atop his white shirt fluttered behind him, the shoes he wore were a shade darker than his brown khaki pants, his over all appearance was haggard and dirt had clung on his clothes and slightly tanned skin, but his face was filled with pure excitement and happiness, no hint of any negativity.

A tiny thoughtful smile emerged on her pink lips, happiness touching her sapphire eyes as she stared at a pair of topaz ones. Her heart fluttering and her gut coiling in a delightful coil within her.

"I got here first!" she sing sang her taunting remark at him, her mood switching when she remembered their bet. Allowing shock to cross at the boy's face.

"Wha-! How long have you been here?!" he hollered frantically, sweating big crystal beads in anxiety.

"about 2 hours already" well that was a lie. She'd been there for almost 6 hours now. She just told him 2 hours to cut her childhood bestfriend some slack. Talk about humility.

Don's jaw dropped in shock. 2 hours? He couldn't believe it.

"I knew I shouldn't have slept earlier!" he muttered through gritted teeth while silently stomping his foot childishly on the murky floor. Vallura's smug smile widened as she reached her hand out with palm facing up.

"pay up!" she said while motioning her hand to prove that she intend to take her prize one way or another, her other hand was stuck deep within her jacket's pocket. Don reluctantly reached his hand in his pocket to get her prize. Their bet was about the exam, whoever gets to finish the exam first gets to demand a price from the loser. Of course they've given their demands so that when the exam was over, the price was ready to be given. Don's demand was the latest game console produced, while Vallura's was a dozen box of her favorite and expensive chocolates. Since she was the very first to arrive at the destination and finish the 4th phase of the exam which she passed with ease (since their examiner was a lazy little blonde girl who had said that the 4th phase was to find that underground place. Though she gotta hand it to their examiner, this place was almost impossible to find. For a normal person.) Obviously she won.

"here!" Don shoved the key he took from his pocket, a key to a locker where Vallura's prize was waiting. She could feel her mouth watering at the thought of eating her favorite chocolates again. The key from Don's hand was instantly swiped away by Vallura's hand, her eyes literally gleaming in excitement as she stared at the tiny silver thing. But that gleam of excitement changed into something mischievous, she took the silver key that opened the locker where Don's suppose to be prize was hidden and dangled the tiny thing in front of her friend's face. In a mesmerizing pace left to right, Vallura taunted her friend with it.

"you want the console?" she asked in a teasing tone, her eyes gleaming in a devilish aura. With the waving in front of him, instantly Don was easily fooled. He nodded his head vigorously in excitement and reached for the key dangling on the girl's hand with sparkling eyes. But even before could he touch it, Vallura took it away from his reach and gave him a taunting smile.

"too bad! You lost the bet" she remarked that warned her a playful tackle from the spiky haired boy that sent them rolling around that dirty floor in a small wrestling. Their laughs resonated in that underground place.

* * *

From afar he saw a couple of kids rolling down the ground as their laughs echoed in that massive room, his coal black eyes diverted their vision from them towards the other direction, his body turning in the process and away from the childish scene. But at his turn, he was bumped halfway by a person smaller than him, with a height touching the tip of his nose. The person staggered backwards at the impact, stepping one foot back but still lost balance. Out of reflex, he has instantly grabbed the person's shoulders to keep the fall from happening, with just a touch of the person's small frame, he had easily deduced that this person was female, which was proved when a pair of deep blue eyed shot up to his in surprise, her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up to his coal black orbs, the shoulder length blonde locks of her hair framed her pale cherubim face delicately. He knew this girl. Well, not really. But she had left an impression on him with her quick wit and odd clothes that were composed of a maroon cloth draped over her with yellow tribal markings and underneath that was a white training suit paired with maroon Chinese flats for shoes. A young lady probably more or less 16 years old, entering and passing the hunter's exam. That was quite impressive, even those kids earlier. If he remembered it correctly, her name was-

"Kinos-chan!"

Yep, that. Her name was Kinos Kurta.

When her name was hollered by her friend and had appeared a couple of feet away behind her, he instantly took off his hold on her and left without a word or gesture of acknowledgement.

When the young man left, Kinos' gaze was still pinned on his retreating back, slightly mesmerized by his appearance. To her analysis, he was probably 4 years older than her, his physique was impressive and she swore if she was a regular girl, she would've swooned over the man's appeal. He was devilishly handsome, pale skin, and all of him was black, from his coal black eyes, raven hair and even his long sleeve sweater and pants were black. He held a certain aura of mystery in him, and a strange charm that captivated her, but what intrigued Kinos was the powerful feeling emanating from him that she had sensed since she had seen him at the start of that exam.

"so you made it as well!" The young man behind her had huffed in excitement with a goofy grin plastered on his stupid face. Well, Leo was handsome, a pretty boy for the love struck girls, but for her he wasn't. She considered herself lucky that she was immune to boy's flirting with her using their stupid charms and that she had practically grew up with the lad, though they were not close enough to be considered as bestfriends. For her. But to Leo, he considered Kinos a really close friend. A REALLY REALLY close one.

"I can't believe how you passed as well" she remarked rather bluntly, but seriously was using a tone that she uses whenever she joked, a tone that Leo had gotten used to.

"haha... Very funny!" he spat back, cracking a smug smile in his face. He raised an arm and had carelessly slung it over her shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you in one shape shortie" Leo remarked which earned a sideways glance from her. A silly smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm much happier to see you still alive" she spat back with the same mischievous tone as him.

"I don't want to tell uncle Leorio that you died without even passing one phase." she added.

"don't push your luck shorty, I could almost imagine uncle Kurapika castrating me if he found out that you failed the exam"

"then we're lucky we passed" Giggles erupted between the two of them afterwards. From the corner of Kinos' eye, she saw something white pass by.

"Vallura!" She called, earning the silverette's attention. Hearing her name, Vallura's head shot to the direction where Kinos and Leo was, Don looking at them as well.

"oh Kinos! You passed as well!" she yelled gleefully as she ran to the lass who was practically her older sister since Vallura was an only child, spoiled rotten by her father. Went she got closer, she quickly jumped up to hug the young woman around her waist.

"hi Kinos!" Don gleefully greeted the blonde with a wave of his hand. Kinos returning the gesture with a smile.

"so even old dude got through" Vallura said after seeing Leo just now. That remark earned a tick mark on Leo's forehead and his eyes twitching in irritation.

"I'm not that old!" he screeched at the silverette who answered him with a stick of her tongue out.

Even though their parents were close, Vallura and Leo barely know each other since the last time Leo saw Vallura was when she was just 3 years old, and hell she was one devil possessed toddler around those times, Leo would wince whenever those memories came back to haunt him. But with Don, he sees the boy a few times every year since he was kind of close with him. It was only Kinos and Vallura that were close since Kinos had took care of the girl a few times. It was just a one time job for Kinos, but when they got along together, Vallura was the one who always invites Kinos to stay at the mansion. So it was no doubt that the both would become very close to the point that they were like sisters.

"okay! It seems like everyone's here so let's get this thing crackin'!" hollered their young examiner that was as the same age of Vallura. All of theur attention was drawn towards the young girl who stood at the very front of them, hands propped on her hips in a suggestive position. She was blonde, with a long pony tail hanging from the top of her head ending to her lower waist in a curl, her bangs cutted just above her topaz eyes, she wore a lolitta dress in dark pink and black. Earlier when the fourth phase had started she had introduced herself as Waffle Krueger, among the four of them, Kinos was the only one who had recognised the last name, not to mention that this girl resembled her grandmother. Or great grand mother. Maybe great great grandmother, that had taught her father's friends (i.e. uncle Gon and Uncle Killua) how to improve and develope their nen abilities.

"congratulations everyone you all have passed the hunter's examination!" she announced with too much enthusiasm like Don has. A trait he had inherited from his father.

"so if everyone would just go through here," she gestured towards a door behind her.

"so we can pass out the licenses"

"I have question though!" a voice erupted from behind the few participants, coming from a certain mysterious raven haired young man with coal black eyes. Eyes in the room were instantly pinned on him when he had hollered that statement. He had a hand raised up like a student in class.

"of course! Mr.?" Waffle chirped.

"Kris" he answered in monotone.

"Kris...?"

"just Kris"

They could see a tick mark form on their examimer's forehead, her eye twitching in irritanceuch like Leo had earlier.

"well Mr. 'just Kris' I'll answer your question if you tell me your last name." Waffle had spat out in irritation, crossing her arms in front of her. With a shrug of his shoulders, the young man, Kris, had answered her back.

"you can just look at it in my file, I'm confident that we have files saved here."

Kinos had suppressed a laugh. Seeing the ticked off face of their examiner had a humorous effect on her, which she find odd. And weird.

"fine!" Waffle huffed in annoyance and had dropped her arms at her side.

"but once I see your last name, I'm gonna holler it so loud that even the creatures from the dark continent will hear it! Now! Your question?"

With an amused smile plastered on his lips, Kris continued on to his question.

"was there any reason why the 4th phase was finding this place?"

Yeah, a lot of them had been thinking that same question. Why was it that the last and final test was something this simple? Was the place of utter importance? Was it an underground hide away of the hunter's association? That question gave thousands of answers. And only Waffle was the one who knew the right answer.

"well, the reason being is that first you all must know that I'm a gem hunter and finding rare or new gems are as hard as finding hidden cities and treasures. I used this test as a last one to test how keen and sharp you all are. We gem hunters and other hunters who seek hidden items long forgotten look for the item we sought with only little information known, thus making our jobs harder. That explains why I had only told all of you to look for an underground warehouse unknown to man with the clue in the form of a riddle which you had to solve"

That's right! Kinos mused, that had confused her at first but once solving that riddle, the only thing she had to do was to find the place itself.

"this phase was to test everyone's ability to gather information and form the broken puzzle pieces together fast, but this also tests one's patience. So in the end where you find the item you sought, you will feel the extreme pleasure of relief and happiness, like everyone feels at this moment now that the exam is over. So did that answer your question Mr. Kris?" she said his name with a bit of sarcasm.

"so it did" was his only answer to the girl 8 years younger than him. With a harrumph, Waffle walked over to the door and was gone for a brief moment before appearing with a folder in hand. With a smug smile, she opened the folder and scanned it's contents, her topaz eyes widening at finding the name she was looking for.

"go ahead. I dare you" Kris said in mockery. He didn't want his last name to be heard by many, the trouble attached on that name was passed on to him by his ungrateful father. Having to escape every possible problem it might give to him, he had thought of taking the exam to 'deal' with those persons without having to be arrested for killing. At least he had the decency to keep things legal. Unlike his father.

"w-well..." Waffle stuttered, unsure if she was going to do what she had declared she was going to do earlier, she knew the last name very well. All hunters knew. So it was shocking as to why 'his' son would come to take the exam.

"nevermind that!" she suddenly chirped and closed the folder before placing it under her armpit.

"everyone let's go inside!" she hollered and went in first. One by one they followed the girl, the four following Kris who went ahead them, silently wondering who was this strange young man.

But to hell with that, at least now they have passed the hunter's exams. Finally they could fulfill their dreams and find out as to why their fathers had said that passing the hunter's exams was just the beginning of their adventure in life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If I had any grammar and spelling wrong, blame it to the automatic prediction tool on my keypad. :-P**_

 _ **This, is another one shot that I wanted to create into a series, but just like my last one shot "cursed and doomed" my good muse left me with the bad one, thus giving me little inspirations to write something 'decent' since my bad muse wants me to write something dark, gorry or pervy. Luckily, I got to pull this one out. IF, I get some time (i.e. when I finish some of my series of stories), or a lot will read and this story gets a lot of good feedback, then MAYBE, just maybe, I'll continue this, but for now. This stays as a one shot since I want it to. Tee hee!**_

 _ **PS: can anyone guess who's child Kris is? Tee hee! Though it's pretty obvious!**_

 _ **PPS: I'm already drawing the 6 main people here, just check my profile from time to time for the links. Tee hee!**_


End file.
